Episode 1 (FA)
Naraku's Heart is the first episode of InuYasha The Final Act. Synopsis # Kagura has been charged with guarding the mysterious Goryōmaru. However, he was killed by Hakudōshi; how can he still be alive? Hakudōshi says the answer lays in letting out, but that would mean disobeying Naraku; has Hakudōshi turned on Naraku just like Kagura? # Kagura sides with Inuyasha and tells him that the Infant is now inside Mōryōmaru, who was Goryōmaru's demon arm and took his form following his death. The Infant and Hakudoshi are conspiring to overthrow Naraku using the powerful Mōryōmaru. # Miroku kills Hakudoshi after Naraku removes his barrier and Saimyōshō protection. # Sango reunites with Kohaku. Summary Night at an abandoned temple, Kanna recites a poem "The longer I endure in this lengthy struggle of life, the more I long for the midnight moon I once saw." Naraku holds Kagura's heart in his hand. Smiling, Naraku says Kagura better not let "him" escape. At that time, Kagura watches a cell below Naraku and Kanna, which holds Goryōmaru in it; she watches as captured demons are thrown at him continuously for him to kill and absorb. Kagura thinks constantly about how she can be guarding someone who's dead; she saw Hakudōshi behead him. No sooner does she ask Goryōmaru what he is, Hakudōshi arrives and says the only way to get an answer is to let out Goryōmaru. However, Kagura only laughs at this, asking if Hakudōshi lacks fear of Naraku. Goryōmaru breaks his silence, telling Kagura that she has to choose; stay a slave to Naraku or come with him and have her freedom. Hearing this, Kagura thinks back to Mount Hakurei, which was when Naraku expelled his heart in the form of the Infant, and when it was split in two during their search for the Borderland, one of the halves regrew into the Infant, while the other became Hakudōshi. Hakudōshi promises Kagura that he will return her heart right before obliterating Naraku; Kagura asks if he doesn't have any fear of Naraku. Hakudoshi laughs at her, prompting Kagura to ask what they would ask of her. Hakudōshi explains that at the moment, they lack sufficient strength to overthrow Naraku, and there's only one way of getting more power. Kagura immediately realizes Hakudōshi is saying they need to get the remaining four jewel shards. Elsewhere, by the Bone Eater's Well, Miroku asks Shippō transform into him; he does so, albeit with Miroku's staff. After examining Shippō, Miroku finds that nothing's wrong with the transformation; no-one would suspect it wasn't Miroku. Miroku asks Shippō to spend time around Sango in his form, prompting Shippō to ask if he means for the entire time Inuyasha is in Kagome's time. Confirming Shippō's question, Miroku tells him that he's going to "spread his wings" a little. Unfortunately, no sooner does Miroku says this, Sango arrives and knocks him out with a plank of wood. Reverting to his normal form, Shippō claims that Miroku threatened him with his Kazaana; Sango only sighs and says this is typical. In the present, Kagome is taking yet another make up exam; however, she can't understand any of the questions. All the time she's spent in the Feudal Era has cost her dearly when it comes to her education. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri sit outside the classroom, waiting for her. They're worried about how much school Kagome's missed, hoping she'll be able to pass her high school entrance exam. They then see Inuyasha arrive, sniffing for Kagome's scent; they greet him, asking if he came to get her. He confirms it; they say it was nice of him. Inuyasha agrees. In the classroom, Kagome finally remembers the problems she's working on, diligently writing down the answers. However, once she catches sight of Inuyasha outside the classroom, her concentration snaps. In anger, Kagome gives a Sit! command. Inuyasha demands to know why she did that, to which Kagome yells at him for not waiting at home like she told him; she continues to scold Inuyasha, with her friends realizing that she controls him with fear. However, at that moment, her teacher explains Kagome didn't get a single question on her test right, meaning it's a hard road ahead for her. Kagome petrifies at the mention of this. Sad, Kagome is carried by Inuyasha as her friends walk along with them; they bid the two good-bye despite Kagome's protests. After packing her bookbag, Kagome and Inuyasha head for the well. Her mother, grandfather and Sōta are surprised she's off so quickly, but Kagome assures them that traveling in the Feudal Era won't affect her studying. While traveling through the well, Inuyasha asks Kagome if she needs help slaying the "Entrance Exam Demon"; he doesn't understand what it is. Kagome tells him it's something he can't help with. Inuyasha, believing she thinks he would lose, says it's like saying a weakling like Jaken could beat him. At that moment, Jaken sneezes. (as the old saying goes " you sneeze when someone is talking about you behind your back.") Sesshōmaru asks if the crystals of demonic energy have reacted to the Fuyōheki, which is the enchanted stone that hides the demonic aura of Naraku's heart, the Infant; the shards would turn white the moment they got near the stone. Jaken informs him that they have not, getting caught up in explanation and not realizing he's getting left behind like usual. Exiting the well, Inuyasha and Kagome take off to meet with everyone; however, her backpack opens and she loses her books and the container with the jewel shard. Kagome guesses that she brought too many this time; Inuyasha complains as usual. Hakudōshi appears before them, saying he's been waiting. Saimyōshō to retrieve the shard, and give it to Hakudoshi. Sango, Shippō and Miroku arrive as well; Miroku is told not to use his Wind Tunnel as it would suck in the Saimyōshō and the shard. Hakudōshi flies away as Inuyasha launches a Wind Scar, only succeeding in destroying the insects. Kagome reassures the group they can get the shard back as she can sense it. Still following Naraku's orders, Kohaku is hunting strong demons (possibly as fodder for Goryōmaru). He decapitates a giant wolf that's attacking a village, only for its head to fly off on its own, He chases it, only to have his arm bitten by the head. Damaging its left eye, Kohaku sees a root-like demon emerge from the wolf's head and fly away; it's its true form. Searching for the demon, Kohaku hears something move and throws his Kusarigama at the source, only to see a young boy instead of a demon. Kohaku pulls his weapon back, only slicing a tree branch back. The child, Taichi, looks at Kohaku in shock as his father arrives; he notices Kohaku's wound, offering to take care of it. At their home, Kohaku thanks the father for treating his injury. However, Taichi enters, possessed by the demon; Taichi wounds his father. This causes Kohaku to remember the terrible day when he killed his own father under Naraku's control. Kohaku chases after Taichi, not wanting the child to end up just as he did. He manages to wrap his chain around Taichi's leg, pulling the child face-down and forcing the demon to abandon the boy's body. Continuing after it, Kohaku is shocked to see it slain by Kagura's wind blades. Kagura reveals herself, explaining that she knows where Naraku's heart is. Kohaku is excited by this news, asking her to take him to it; however, she says that will only happened once he's dead, firing a wind blade at him. Kohaku is last seen looking shocked. Elsewhere, Kōga is questioned by Ginta and Hakkaku as to why they haven't stopped; he explains a suspicious scent coming from ahead of them. No sooner does he explain this, they come face-to-face with Mōryōmaru, the demonic golem Hakudōshi created; however he now appears much different from the last time he was seen. Surprisingly, Mōryōmaru greets Kōga on his own. They fight, but Kōga sees he's getting nowhere; no matter how much he damages Mōryōmaru, he keeps pulling himself back together, just like Naraku. This prompts Kōga to ask Mōryōmaru if he's one of Naraku's allies. Mōryōmaru asks why it matters, making Kōga lunge in to attack, saying he'll kill him to avenge his comrades. However, Mōryōmaru captures Kōga with his tentacles, correcting Kōga on who will kill who; he'll take Kōga's shards. At that moment, a sacred arrow severs his tentacles along with his lower half. Mōryōmaru flies off into the sky, saying that their fight isn't over. Kōga agrees, yelling for his opponent to come back. Ginta and Hakkaku wonder if it was Kagome who saved Kōga; however, he tells them it's not her, gesturing to look behind them. Above them is Kikyō, who has collapsed, seemingly from exhaustion; she notes it should not take so much out of her to fire a single arrow. What perplexes her is that Mōryōmaru seems different now, as if he now has a soul. In the meantime, Kagura continues attacking Kohaku to his shard. Kohaku says that if she know where the heart is, she should take him to it. However, Kagura says only after she has his shard. Kohaku climbs onto a cliff to get away from her. Kagura says that if he cooperates, she'll kill him as painlessly as possible. Via mini cyclone, Kagura flies ahead of Kohaku, blocking his path. Kohaku wonders what's happened to Kagura as she's the one who gave him a shard of demonic energy to find the Fuyōheki. Kagura thinks about her situation, knowing she's just switched masters from Naraku to the Infant. Kohaku offers to be presented as an offering to the Infant, explaining that would give him the chance to plunge his blade into Naraku's heart. However, Kagura tells him that he won't be able to do that as Naraku, the Infant and Hakudōshi are too powerful; in the end, he's destined to lose his shard and die. Naraku watches the conversation between Kagura and Kohaku in Kanna's mirror, saying she's right. Kohaku says that he's fine with that fate; he committed many foul deeds under Naraku's control, but they are his own sins to bear. As they converse, Taichi is found by his father. Kohaku threatens to go find the Infant on his own if she won't take him, prompting Kagura to knock the crystal out of his hand and shatter it with a tornado of wind. Kagura says he no longer has a way of finding the Infant. Kohaku asks why she did that, only for Kagura to yell for him to run for his life. Hakudōshi arrives, annoyed that Kagura has chosen to betray him and the Infant after betraying Naraku. Taking one of the feathers, Kagura tells Kohaku to be careful on his way down; she sends him off on the feather as he calls back to her. Hakudōshi heads off after Kohaku to get his shard, declaring he won't escape. To keep buy time for Kohaku to get far enough away, Kagura attacks Hakudōshi with Dance of the Dragon. However, it's useless as it doesn't even damage his barrier; Hakudōshi decides to give Kagura a taste of her own attack, redirecting it towards her. Kagura can only gasp in fright as her attack comes closer to her. However, right before the attack can hit, the Wind Scar diverts it; Inuyasha's group has arrived. Inuyasha asks Kagura what's going; she and Hakudōshi are Naraku's incarnations, so they should be on the same side. On Miroku's suggestion, Sango heads after Kohaku on Kirara. Inuyasha guards Kagura, prompting her to ask if he's alright with exposing his back to her; he retorts he'll kill her if she even tries something. Inuyasha orders Kagura to tell them everything she knows, since it's not likely Hakudōshi is going to let her live. Kagura says Hakudōshi doesn't want her to reveal where the Infant is. At the mention of this, a beam of light hits Tessaiga. Goryōmaru arrives, much to the group's confusion. Hakudōshi asks him about an injury on his stomach, but is told that it doesn't matter. With that, Goryōmaru bursts with green light as he explodes into a giant lump of flesh. The flesh subsides, revealing Mōryōmaru. Hakudōshi gives him the stolen shard to heal, sending Mōryōmaru off to get Kohaku's shard. Inuyasha launches Adamant Barrage at Hakudōshi, but it turns out to have been an illusion. Hakudōshi appears behind Kagura, trapping her in his barrier. He taunts Inuyasha into trying again, but is surprised Kagura is actually an effective shield. Kagura slices Hakudōshi apart with her wind blades, explaining the Infant's in Mōryōmaru, and that he and Hakudōshi intend to empower Mōryōmaru to replace Naraku. Hakudōshi congratulates Kagura on her deduction, explaining it was a mistake for Naraku to remove his heart that day at Mount Hakurei, even entrusting the Fuyōheki to it. The Infant decide to create a durable armor for himself; it was Mōryōmaru, who ate the dead Goryōmaru. Regenerated, Hakudōshi goes on to explain it was at that point he and the Infant realized Naraku without his heart is but an empty shell; the two of them are the real thing. Kagura retorts that Naraku has been aware of their plan to betray him the entire time. Hakudōshi laughs, saying though it may be true, Kagura should be worrying about herself right now; they both may be traitors, but it is her heart Naraku has in his possession. Kagura slices Hakudōshi apart again, but he tells her its useless (as he can keep regenerating). Hakudōshi thinks to himself that no-one can kill him, not even Naraku himself. However, Naraku smiles and Hakudōshi's barrier vanish, much to his confusion, as Kagura safely lands on the ground. With Kagura free, Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar, destroying all but Hakudōshi's head. Since Hakudōshi's regeneration makes destroying his body pointless, Miroku prepares to suck him into the Wind Tunnel. However, Saimyōshō are summoned by Hakudōshi; to his shock and horror, they fly away. Kagura laughs, saying Naraku has given up on him. Declaring he cannot die, Hakudōshi produces a cloud of miasma. Kagome fires an arrow, purifying it. When the cloud clears, Hakudōshi races to Kagura holding his blade in a regenerated right arm. Inuyasha yells for her to run, but Kagura is paralyzed with fear. Hakudōshi yells that he is not a disposable tool like Kagura, but Miroku opens the Wind Tunnel. Its pull catches Hakudōshi right before he can behead Kagura; Hakudōshi resists even as his arm breaks off and is sucked into the Wind Tunnel. Right on Miroku's palm, Hakudōshi continues resisting as he declares himself to be the original and Naraku's essence. With those last words, Hakudōshi is finally sucked in. Miroku seals the Wind Tunnel, expressing that he cannot help but feel disgusted; seems like they helped Naraku, since he had no more use for Hakudōshi. Kagome asks Kagura what she will do now, offering her a place with them. However, Kagura turns down the offer. Inuyasha tells Kagura that they'll get her heart back from Naraku, but she'll have to promise to stay alive until they can do that. Kagura laughs at what he's saying, and flies away on her feather. Thinking to herself, Kagura says that Inuyasha can't tell her how to live her life; she'll run as far away as she has to. Elsewhere, Kohaku hides from Sango, only to be surprised by Mōryōmaru, who captures him in his tentacles. The Infant discovers Kohaku's regained his memory, and he's willing to give his life to kill him; he tells him it's a noble gesture. Hiraikotsu cuts Mōryōmaru's tentacles off, thus freeing Kohaku. Sango races over on Kirara to save Kohaku, who warns his sister to stay away. Sango is surprised by this. Inuyasha arrives, wounding Mōryōmaru again when he tries taking Kohaku's shard. Inuyasha faces Mōryōmaru, calling him Naraku's heart. Mōryōmaru flees into the sky, declaring soon, he will absorb Tessaiga's power; he teleports away. Kagome confirms his escape as she can't sense the shard anymore. Sango asks Kohaku if he has regained his memory, and Kohaku confesses that he recalls everything, but can't face her. Kagome explains Sango loves him no matter what he's done. Shippō guesses even Miroku can't take Kohaku's place in Sango's heart; Miroku retorts he can't be replaced either. Elsewhere, Kikyō sits at the foot of a tree, protected from being detected by Naraku by a barrier. Kikyō's shikigami, Kochō and Asuka wonder about her health when she winces; however, she says it's only a scratch. Two monks come across her and, mistakenly assuming that she is a demon, attempt using demon-repelling charms on Kikyō. Kikyō tells them that the charms do not work on her as they burn away. Scared for their lives, the monks run away, begging her to spare them. Kikyō slumps to the ground in pain as her shikigami levitate next to her, wondering what is wrong. Kikyō is left unsure if she will be able to defeat Naraku in her current state; her powers seem to be weakening since two novice monks were able to enter her barrier. The episode ends with a shot of the full moon, as Kanna's poem is said once more. Trivia * When dubbed in English, the title cards aren't altered into English text. * There's a gap between the last episode and this one, which would have explained what is going on now. The part where Naraku shows Kagura the prisoner she is meant to guard with her life and her surprise that it's Goryōmaru have been ignored. * The plot of the episode is rather mangled from the manga chapters it's based on; Kohaku wasn't attacked for his shard during his hunt for demons, Kagura originally supplied bandits with Goryo urns to serve as a distraction, Hakudōshi wasn't waiting at the Bone Eater's Well for Inuyasha and Kagome, Goryōmaru threatened to absorb Kagura if she didn't obey him, Kōga had already met Mōryōmaru (albeit in his first form) by this time, Goryōmaru attacked Sango first and then Kohaku attacked Goryōmaru, the demon that possessed Taichi also possessed a boar after, and that demon was killed by Sango's poison powder rather than Kagura's dance of blades. * The fourth InuYasha movie, Fire on the Mystic Island, was aired between this episode and episode 167. * Kagome's friends oddly do not question what happened when she yells Sit! to punish Inuyasha. zh:第一集（完结篇） Category:Episodes